This invention relates generally to apparatuses for protecting firearms which are stored in a secure, yet readily available, location inside or on a vehicle. With further specificity, this invention is a gun cover which lends itself to being used on a variety of vehicles, and which is configured to provide protection to a firearm from above and below while simultaneously permitting rapid access by a vehicle operator.
Many people use all-terrain vehicles when they hunt or for other recreational activities. All-terrain vehicles can allow hunters to travel greater distances and transport game more quickly than they could on foot. They are also an enjoyable way to travel into areas where people frequently desire to have firearms readily accessible. It is important to secure and transport firearms in a way which protects people, firearms, and vehicles. If a firearm comes loose, it may strike the person operating or riding in the vehicle causing personal injury. If a firearm comes loose, it may fall to the ground and be damaged and firearms can have substantial monetary and/or sentimental value. If a firearm comes loose, it may scrape the vehicle or worse. If a firearm comes loose and strikes something with adequate force, it may also cause the firearm to discharge.
Depending on how a firearm is stored, the firearm may be damaged even without coming loose. One common way of storing firearms is to place them in open-top forks. The has the advantage of keeping the firearm quickly accessible, but does not provide a high degree of security against the firearm coming loose. Sometimes theses forks have retention means to better prevent firearms from coming loose. However, the retention means can significantly slow access to the firearm. They also may not provide any protection from branches or other cargo striking the firearm or optic. Further, without a cover, firearms may get wet when it rains or dew may collect on a firearm under certain conditions.
Particularly when hunting, it can be desirable to have ready access to one's firearm. Game may be available for only a short time, particularly when they hear and smell a person approach on a vehicle. Many popular firearm holders favor quick access over secure retention.
All-terrain vehicles are frequently configured, either from the factory, or as an add-on feature, with a front storage rack on the vehicle to permit items to be placed, secured, and transported on the vehicle. The rack is generally installed approximately level to the ground to reduce the likelihood and frequency with which items slide off the rack. When all-terrain vehicles are used for hunting, it is common for “U-shaped” (U.S. Pat. No. 5,915,572 A herein incorporated by reference) or “Y-shaped” (US D476,290 S herein incorporated by reference) forks to be installed on the rack to provide a convenient location to store a firearm and have it quickly available when needed. There is substantial variation in the configuration of and attachment mechanisms for forks but they are generally used as a pair. These forks frequently maintain the firearm with the bore of the barrel approximately level, the muzzle pointing to the left or right of the vehicle, and the scope and/or sights above the barrel. This is a relatively stable resting position for many firearms, particularly bolt-action firearms, since the weight of the stock, in conjunction with its distance from the barrel axis, causes many rifles to right themselves when supported near the barrel.
The length of rifles vary, but bolt-action rifles used for hunting frequently have barrels with lengths from 16 to 24 inches, a length of pull from 12 to 14 inches, and when the length of the action is added, overall lengths ranging from 35 to 45 inches. The height of rifles also vary, particularly when a scope is installed, but a scope can extend about 4 inches above the barrel.